Born This Way (Episode)
Born This Way is the eighteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 19, 2011. ﻿Airdate confirmed Plot This episode has ended filming. the episode has ended filming Cory Monteith recently said in an interview "We're shooting two different episodes. One, "Born This Way," is a classic Glee episode where we explore embracing the things about ourselves that we don't like and tailoring our performances around that." Interview with Cory Monteith There is a little blackmail involved; it gets pretty heavy. there is a little blackmail involved Karofsky finally comes to terms with his sexuality. It is unknown if he comes out of the closet or not. Karofsky out of closet The Glee toddlers are back, including a new Lauren Zizes toddler. Glee toddlers are back Glee is currently casting for a psychiatrist named Dr. Shane. Casting for a psychiatrist It is scheduled for a guest appearance but this role could turn recurring. It is unknown which character will be recieving treatment, but the prime candidates are Dave Karofsky, Emma Pillsbury, Rachel Berry, or Santana Lopez. Glee psychiatrist Iqbal Theba has confirmed that he filmed a scene and that this episode is 'Born This Way'. Episode name confirmed Santana gets a new love interest. Santana's new love This is not the prom episode. Not a prom episode Rachel may have a limited role in this episode, due to Lea Michele being in New York filming her first ever movie, "New Years Eve". There is no source for this but this can be assumed.Lea not available for shooting Terri begins her mission to destroy the Glee Club this episode. Source The Warblers are filming a scene this week and next week, both on the Paramount lot (the McKinley High set). Source Lauren and Puck have a funny scene. Quinn may also be involved. Source A scene occurs in the club room, Mr.Shue, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany can be seen. Since Mr.Shue is sitting it can be assumed that someone is singing. A slight bald head can be seen so it's speculated that Figgins is in this scene. It can also be seen to be what looks like a letterman jacket next to "Figgins". It's possible it's Dave or one of the Glee guys other than Sam, Kurt, or Artie (he's standing). Also of worth noting, Sam and Mercedes are sitting next to eachother. They have never interacted before on the show, a possible friendship (or relationship) may have formed. Source Songs *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Sung by TBA. *'TBA' by Sammy Davis, Jr. Sung by Finn Source Images ThebaTweet.png|link=http://api.twitter.com/#!/iqbaltheba/status/47535874589720577|linktext=Link 35aqiyo.jpg|Behind the scenes image Da74w535.jpg|Are Figgins and Karofsky in this scene? Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']]Charice returning * Countdown Countdown to "Born This Way"-Season 2 of glee!... April 19 2011 16:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes